Tendo consideração
by BbSis
Summary: Após o escândalo da Miichan, Mariko se preocupa com a amiga por conta da chegada do Dia dos Namorados. AKB48 - MariMii


Tendo consideração

Encostando-me à parede, suspirei cansada. O treino fora mais intenso do que o que de costume. As integrantes mais jovens começaram a falar sobre uma data especial que estava por vir. Conversavam tão alto que era possível ouvi-las por toda a sala. Logo, todas estavam comentando sobre dar e receber chocolate no Dia dos Namorados. Que perda de tempo. Depois da semana agitada que tivemos, elas ainda arranjavam tempo para pensar em coisas frívolas.

Lembrando-me dos eventos que tivemos durante a semana, olhei para um deles. Miichan estava praticando silenciosamente os movimentos de dança, ignorando a animada conversa sobre Dia dos Namorados. Essa não era a Miichan que conheço. Ela geralmente seria uma das primeiras a falar sobre isso. Talvez o que aconteceu a tenha deixado um pouco sensível sobre esse assunto. Contudo, ela ainda não disse uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu; ela apenas diz que eles são amigos apenas. Eu só quero de volta a Miichan alegre e travessa.

"Mariko-sama," Karen chamou, trazendo-me de volta. "Que tipo de chocolate você gosta?" Pensei um pouco sobre a pergunta. Irritou-me um pouco. Como elas ousam falar sobre isso em frente à Miichan?!

"Eu não gosto de chocolate. Engorda." Respondi simplesmente em tom normal. Do canto dos olhos, vi Miichan se virar um pouco em nossa direção. Então ela estava sensível sobre isso. Ela arrumou a touca que usava e caminhou silenciosamente para fora da sala. Meus olhos a acompanharam enquanto as meninas comentavam minha resposta. Sorri para elas e me retirei. Elas ficaram um tanto confusas, já que eu geralmente participaria da conversa de forma ácida.

Segui Miichan até o vestiário e a encontrei se despindo. Nós estávamos completamente suadas, então obviamente tomaríamos um banho. Olhei para seu corpo, checando cada parte de sua pele exposta. Tenho feito isso desde que ela raspara a cabeça; temo que ela possa fazer outras coisas em seu corpo. Miichan finalmente pareceu me notar. Ainda estava com a expressão séria.

"Por quê?" A olhei de forma interrogativa. "Por que mentiu para as meninas? A maioria delas sabe que você aceita e come chocolate de Dia dos Namorados."

"Qual é o seu problema?! Eu só estava tendo um pouco de consideração com você." Sem perceber, estava usando meu tom irônico.

"Eu não quero sua piedade. Guarde-a para outra pessoa." O tom amargo em sua voz me deixou um pouco mal.

"Acalme-se. Apenas pensei que poderia estar sensível sobre o assunto."

"Pensou errado então. Não estou no clima para isso. Tudo que quero agora é trabalhar duro para me recuperar dos meus erros. Deixar claro que estou grata por terem me deixado ficar." Novamente seu tom amargo me deixou mal de um jeito que nunca pensei que poderia ficar. E isso me irritou profundamente.

"Mas você não precisa fazer isso com cara de Gachapin triste. Você cometeu um erro. E daí? Nós somos humanos, somos seres vulneráveis. Todos nós sabemos que você se arrepende do acontecido, mas já está na hora de você tirar essa porcaria de expressão desmotivada do rosto. Todos nós queremos te ver bem e com boa autoestima." Eu podia sentir minhas veias pulsando. Espera. O rosto dela ganhou um pouco de cor?

"Isso não é algo fácil de fazer. Você não sabe como estou me sentindo." Ela retrucou. Suspirei furiosamente e caminhei em sua direção. Aproximando-me, estiquei o braço e bati no armário atrás dela com a palma da minha mão. Ela apenas arregalou os olhos.

"Eu não quero essas coisas para mim se isso significa que terei que desistir da minha carreira. Então não, eu não sei como está se sentindo. Mas tem uma coisa que eu sei. Seus fãs estão incondicionalmente te apoiando e sendo gentis. Então respeite seus fãs um pouco e saia de qualquer lugar obscuro que sua mente está e mostre para eles que está bem." Depois disso, um longo silencio tomou conta do ambiente enquanto nos encarávamos. Nossos rostos estavam muito próximos e podíamos sentir nossa respiração quente soprando pesadamente. Talvez ela fosse dizer algo, mas nunca saberei. As outras meninas começaram a entrar no vestiário e a ficar um pouco confusas com a cena que encontraram. Balançando a cabeça negativamente, andei até meu armário, peguei minha toalha e fui para o chuveiro.

Embaixo da ducha quente, respirei profundamente. Precisava pensar sobre meu comportamento em relação à Miichan. Ele estava muito estranho ultimamente. Precisamente depois de toda essa coisa de escândalo. Além disso, Tomochin anunciando a graduação também não ajudou no meu humor. Então por quê? Por que eu estava agindo daquela maneira. As coisas estavam começando a sair meu controle. Com as duas mãos esfreguei meu rosto e baguncei meu cabelo com um movimento largo. Eu não poderia me permitir ficar mais tempo no banho. Tenho agenda cheia hoje. Com isso em mente, desliguei a água e me sequei. Depois de vestida, saí me despedindo de todos e ninguém em particular.

Todos os meus compromissos mantiveram minha mente ocupada pelo resto da semana. Eu via a Miichan muito rapidamente e de longe. Mas em cada olhar que lhe dava, tentava checar para ver se estava tudo bem. E todo dia eu pensava um pouco nela. Por que só agora me dei conta de que estou sempre a seguindo com os olhos? Por que eu faço isso? Sempre pensei que era uma garota esperta. Onde está aquela mulher inteligente que poderia descobrir cada mudança de humor de cada companheira de equipe? Eu não estava nem conseguindo descobrir meus próprios sentimentos. Suspirei novamente e sorri para outra foto.

No meio da minha atarefada semana, descobri que meu dia de folga seria dia quatorze de fevereiro. Ótimo. Não gostaria que fosse diferente. Nenhuma kouhai querendo dar chocolate de admiração. Nada de ver casais se juntando e agindo de forma melosa. Não me entenda mal, amo minhas amigas, mas fica difícil de aguentar quando elas começam a agir de forma grudenta. É claro que há garotas que não tem um par, elas são jovens e tem umas as outras. E eu? Bem, não me importo em ficar sozinha nesse sentido. Preciso apenas da minha carreira e dos meus amigos. E já fico feliz se posso trollá-los.

A tão esperada folga chegou. Eu de fato tinha planos para o dia. Dormiria o quanto desse; se acordasse na hora do almoço, eu prepararia uma refeição leve. Então eu iria à Shibuya. Fazer compras é sempre bom para relaxar. Talvez comer de novo e ir para cama cedo. Mas meus planos foram completamente arruinados quando certo Gachapin tocou minha campainha muito cedo pela manhã.

"O... Ohayou, Mariko." Olhei para ela com cara de pouco amigos. Ela forçou um sorriso enquanto eu pensava se a deixava entrar. Olhando atentamente, percebi que ela não tinha voltado para casa na noite passada.

"O que aconteceu com você?" Perguntei secamente. Eu estava realmente irritada. Ela me acordou do meu sono de beleza, por Deus!

"Posso apenas entrar?" Ela continuou com o sorriso forçado. Miichan estava se tornando especialista em me deixar zangada.

"Não vou deixar você entrar enquanto não me dizer o que aconteceu. Você sabe que se você se meter em outro escândalo, acabou." Meu tom severo a fez encarar o chão tristemente.

"Apenas fiquei no teatro praticando e eles acabaram me trancando lá dentro." Ela explicou olhando para o lado. Ergui uma sobrancelha, ela estava mentindo. Os seguranças a encontrariam e a mandariam para casa. Notei que seus lábios estavam azulados, quase ficando roxos. Estava frio e a brisa da manhã estava me dando arrepios. Respirei profundamente muito insatisfeita.

"Okay. Você pode entrar." Disse escancarando a porta e gesticulando sua permissão para entrar. Ela apressou-se para dentro esfregando os braços. Miichan tirou seus sapatos e caminhou lentamente até meu sofá. Suspirei enquanto trancava a porta. Não queria mais nenhuma visita indesejada; ninguém além da que eu já estava tendo.

"Você não parece bem. Porque não toma um banho?" Sugeri esquentando a água para fazer chá. Ela assentiu tirando o gorro e o cachecol. Fazia quase duas semanas, seu cabelo já estava crescendo, mas ainda tinha a aparência de raspado. Fui até meu quarto e peguei uma toalha e muda de roupa. Quando ela saiu do banheiro, o chá já estava pronto. Notei que seus lábios voltaram à coloração normal de um rosado claro quando bebericou o chá. "Pode me dizer agora o que realmente aconteceu?" Bocejei. "Ok. Conte-me mais tarde. Vou dormir um pouco. Faça o mesmo quando terminar o chá; você sabe onde o quarto de hóspedes fica." Ao dizer isso, voltei para meu quarto e me aconcheguei em minha cama.

Orfeu já estava me abraçando gentilmente quando senti braços firmes me trazendo de volta a realidade. Que raios ela estava fazendo em minha cama?! Quando estava para me virar para lhe dar uma bronca, ambos os braços tremeram junto com o corpo que estava agora apoiado em minhas costas. Começou baixo, mas em questão de segundos meu quarto se encheu de um choro alto. Também pude ouvir meu coração rachando. Ele começou a acelerar de uma forma triste e descompassada. Queria me virar e abraçá-la forte, mas temia que ela fugisse novamente. Então apenas a deixei como estava. Antes que percebesse, dormi.

Gélidos raios de sol passavam pelas cortinas e iluminavam o quarto. Tentei me virar, mas havia algo pesado impedindo meu braço de se mexer. Abri meus olhos lentamente e vi Miichan aninhada em mim. Ela parecia estar dormindo. Dessa vez não consegui me controlar e a abracei. Senti-a sorrindo e então ela esticou seus braços para me abraçar de volta. Miichan enterrou o rosto em meu pescoço.

"Obrigada, Mariko." Sua voz estava abafada. "Você estava certa." Sobre o que? Que seja, eu estou sempre certa. "Essa coisa toda me incomoda muito. Nunca pensei que as cosias poderiam tomar essa direção. Já fiz isso tantas vezes... Não deveríamos ter ficado até tarde jogando vídeo game..." Oh! Ela está misturando as coisas. Espera! Essa foi a razão dela ter passado a noite lá?! Apertei meu abraço para não lhe dar uma bronca. Ela estava jogando a p**ra de um vídeo game! Não foi porque estava malditamente apaixonada por ele! Não! Estou falando como a Yuko agora! Certo. Respira. Não sei por que, mas me sinto tão aliviada agora. Não é a toa que ela estava deprimida. Eu também ficaria deprimida se todos pensassem que eu estava namorando e fazendo outras coisas também, apesar de que passar a noite na casa de um rapaz sugira isso.

"Tudo bem. Agora, explique o que aconteceu hoje." Eu disse gentilmente, o que era um tanto incomum.

"Eu estava realmente praticando, mas quando deu a hora, os seguranças me pediram para voltar para casa. Mas eu não queria voltar. Então decidi andar a toa pelas ruas. Mas as pessoas começaram a me reconhecer, então eu lembrei do que você disse e acabei na sua porta. Mas você iria brigar comigo se eu tocasse sua campainha tarde da noite. Também, ouvi que seria sua folga hoje." Ela explicou de um jeito que mal pude entender. Eu ainda não conseguia entender o por que. Após um longo período de silêncio, seu estomago roncou alto. Não pude deixar de rir.

"Vamos lá fazer algo para comer." Disse olhando para ela. Ela retornou olhar com olhos vermelhos e inchados. Acariciei sua cabeça e então saímos preguiçosamente da cama. Pude finalmente dar uma olhada no relógio e descobri já estar na hora do almoço. Perguntei-me quando teria sido a última vez que Miichan teria comido. Caminhamos devagar para a cozinha, comigo pensando profundamente sobre no que oferecer para uma Gachapin faminto. E lembrei-me de algo importante. "Ei, não se esqueça de ligar para seus pais avisando que está aqui."

"Hai!" Ela assentiu de forma energética. Fiquei realmente aliviada por ver que ela ainda se lembrava de como é ser energética. Fi-la sentar a mesa enquanto preparava algo para nós. Bem, ainda estávamos na minha casa, então eu tinha que fazer as honras. Quando a comida ficou pronta, Miichan comeu tudo em uma velocidade impressionante. Fiquei boquiaberta. Mas tudo bem, sinto como se quisesse fazer tudo que ela quiser hoje. Então isso era um momento raro.

"Vai com calma. Minha dispensa está cheia de comida, Gachapin." Impliquei. Ela olhou para mim emburrada, mas continuou mastigando. Ela engoliu a comida e caminhou silenciosamente até sua bolsa, que estava no sofá. Miichan se virou para mim um tanto quanto tímida.

"Ano... I... Isso é apenas um agradecimento, ok?" Ela me disse, entregando timidamente uma barra de chocolate, daquelas que se compra numa loja de conveniência. "Veja bem... Não tive tempo de fazer um..." Eu tinha toda certeza de que ela estava corando.

"Obrigada..." Agradeci inesperadamente tímida. Para minha surpresa, Miichan se aproximou e me beijou a bochecha; bem no canto da boca. Alguma coisa me queimou por dentro. "Certo, vou deixar você ser meu encontro hoje." Ela definitivamente corou muito enquanto eu aproximava meu rosto do dela.

"Mariko..." Ela disse numa mistura de suspiro e gemido. Não consegui resistir. Encerrei a distancia entre nossos rostos juntando nossos lábios. O que era um beijo leve se tornou sensual e profundo. Meu coração disparou de tal forma que senti que ia derreter. Quando nos separamos, escondi todos os meus sentimentos com minha trollface.

"Viu? É assim que se faz." Disse piscando um olho e cutucando sua testa. Ela apenas me deu a língua. Sorri afetadamente. "Feliz dia dos namorados." Desejei colocando mais comida em seu prato.

"Fe... Feliz dia dos namorados." Ela disse abocanhando mais uma porção de comida, corando. Sorri com a cena. Esse foi o melhor Dia dos Namorados que eu já tive, mas eu não iria dizer isso a ninguém.

Fim


End file.
